Garoto novo
by Juhh Evans Potter
Summary: James Potter é novato. Lily Evans pode ou não ter se apaixonado por ele. Marlene Mckinon pode ou não ter ajudado para esse romance acontecer...
1. Chapter 1

**Garoto novo**

Conheci um garoto. Ok. Isso não tem nada demais. Ele estuda comigo faz duas semanas, entrou agora, e seu nome é James, James Potter. Ele tem um belo físico. Cabelos pretos, bagunçados –nos quais eu tive vontade de passar a mão desde o primeiro momento que o vi, uma mania que percebi ser dele –olhos castanhos-esverdeados –que me deixaram um tanto hipnotizadas –e um jeitinho brincalhão.

Ele é novato, como já havia mencionado, mas não parece. É um cara extremamente simpático e virou, logo de cara, a nova sensação de Hogwarts –onde estudo. No segundo (você não leu errado, é SEGUNDO mesmo) dia de aula, ele virou melhor amigo dos irmãos inseparáveis –não são irmãos de sangue, mas se consideram como tal –Sirius Black e Remus Lupin.

Eu posso ou não ter uma mera quedinha por ele...aff! Eu tenho um tombo por ele mesmo –essa expressão é usada por Tonks –Nimphadora Tonks, uma das minhas melhores amigas, e recentemente, namorada de Remus Lupin.

Vou te explicar uma coisa, caro leitor, eu APAIXONADA não é lá uma coisa muito agradável...semana passada, por exemplo, eu o segui até a casa dele, sem ele ver (obviamente) apenas para saber onde ele morava.

Contei sobre essa paixonite para Marlene Mckinon, outra melhor amiga minha. Não que eu não confie em Dora –apelido dado por Remus para Tonks –mas é que, ao contrário dela, Lene não estuda comigo. Dora guardaria o segredo, tenho certeza, mas ela é um tanto desastrada, e pode deixar na cara que eu gosto do Potter. Uma vez, contei a ela que gostava de Amus Diggory, da minha turma de biologia, e toda vez que ela o via, e eu estava junto, ela me cutucava, só que o que era pra ser um cutuco, se transformava em uma rasteira. Sim, queridos, toda vez que o víamos, ela me empurrava e eu caía aos seus pés –LITERALMENTE. Não é lá uma coisa agradável, e logo toda a escola falava do meu tombo –no sentido literal da palavra e também no outro sentido, no qual vocês sabem muito bem –por Amus.

Enfim, quando contei a Marlene, ela só faltava ter um desmaio de alegria. Mas isso não é uma coisa muito boa não, amiguinhos. Lene afirmou que iria conhecê-lo o mais rápido possível. Na sexta-feira à tarde, fomos as duas malucas, até a casa de James. O bom, foi que ele não estava, por isso, disse a Lene que deveríamos voltar. Só que ela é muito teimosa, e estava determinada a conhece-lo ainda naquele dia. Ela se escondeu atrás de um arbusto, que ficava no jardim da casa dele, de onde dava para ver a casa dele sem que ninguém a visse. Chamei-a umas 10 vezes, e todos os meus chamados foram ignorados. Que lindo!

-Marlene –choraminguei pela décima primeira vez –volte aqui, mulher. E se ele chegar, o que eu faço?

-Tarde demais –alguém sussurrou em meu ouvido, me assustando completamente e me deixando sem ação. James Potter. Ops!

-Potter? O que faz aqui?

-Eu moro aqui, ruivinha. E não me chame de Potter, é muito formal. Só James está ótimo, mas se você quiser ser criativa e me chamar de Jay, Jimmy, Jim, meu amor, príncipe dos meus sonhos, não farei a menor objeção –ele me lançou uma piscadela e fiquei ofegante –Mas o que a senhorita está fazendo aqui, na minha humilde residência, hein? A saudade foi tão grande que não aguentou esperar segunda-feira, é lírio?

-Quanta audácia! Eu nem sabia que você morava aqui, tá? E que apelidos são esses...ruivinha, lírio?

-Você é ruiva, então ruivinha. Você se chama Lily, que vem de Lírio, que é minha flor favorita e bem, desde que te conheci, toda vez que vejo um lírio me lembro de você –ele corou fortemente e em seguida limpou a garganta –você se importa de eu te chamar assim? É que desde que me entendo por gente, tenho que dar apelidos pras pessoas. Eu sei que Tonks te chama de Lil ou Lils, mas eu queria ser mais original.

-Não, não tem problema, pode me chamar assim.

-Que bom...ah! Eu sei que você sabia que eu morava aqui, ruiva, eu te vi me seguindo um dia desses, sabe?

-Eu não estava te seguindo –cruzei os braços, nervosa por ele ter me descoberto –eu só estava dando uma volta pela cidade e te vi entrando aqui, não era perseguição.

-Volta pela cidade, depois da escola. Escolha interessante, Lírio.

-Lils? Amiga, onde você... –ela parou ao me ver com Pott...digo, James –Ah! Então você já estava ocupada, hein, Red –corei fortemente –e você, deve ser James Potter, O Novato Gato. Prazer, sou Marlene Mckinon, amiga da Lily.

-Sim, sou James Potter e sou novato, já não sei do "Gato" que você falou –ele me olhou acusadoramente e fiquei ainda mais vermelha, se é que é possível –É um prazer conhece-la senhorita Mckinon –ele pegou na mão de Lene e a beijou charmoso.

-Então, Lil, já que já o vimos, vamos pra casa? –ela perguntou me deixando sem graça.

-Er...mas Lene, eu ainda não o peguei –os dois me olharam, ela de olhos arregalados e ele com um sorriso malicioso, me corrigi rapidamente –não peguei o caderno, que foi o motivo de termos vindo incomodá-lo.

-Você não me incomoda, Lírio –Lene abriu a boca espantada.

-Então...você pode me emprestar o caderno de física? Eu não consegui pegar o último conteúdo e pensei que...-ele me interrompeu.

-Pode deixar, eu te empresto –ele entrou dentro da casa.

-Lily Evans, amiga querida, dessa vez você se deu bem, hein. Ele é muito gato, você tem total razão, e ainda por cima, é galante. Ai ai! Por que você fica sempre com os melhores? Você e a Nimphadora, aquela chata. Remus Lupin é gato pra caramba e ainda por cima é romântico. Já vi que vou ser uma daquelas tias solteiras que vive com um bando de gatos para amenizar a solidão –suspirou dramaticamente.

-Não exagere, Mckinon. E não se esqueça que Sirius Black está super na sua. Lembra que ele te levou pra jantar semana retrasada? Black nunca leva uma garota pra sair. Ele pode ser bem galinha, mas ele gosta de você, _sis_ –como somos vizinhas e nossas mães melhores amigas, sendo a mãe dela minha madrinha e vice-versa, crescemos juntas. Desde bem cedo viramos grandes amigas, e eu a considero como uma irmã, por isso o apelido.

-Nisso sou obrigado a concordar com a ruivinha, Marley –James estava encostado na porta e nos olhava com um sorriso divertido. Quanto será que ele ouviu? Como se lesse meus pensamentos, completou: -fique tranquila, Lily, não ouvi quase nada, a não ser, tudo –deu um sorriso de lado que me deixou com as pernas bambas –aqui o caderno.

-Obrigada –agradeci o pegando (pegando o CADERNO, que mente poluída a de vocês, eu hein)

-Marley? Tipo, Marley e eu? –minha amiga perguntou brava. Não é pra menos, afinal, eu não gostaria de ser comparada a um cachorro.

-Aí é com Almofadinhas –ele respondeu despreocupado –foi ele que te deu esse apelido –Almofadinhas é o Sirius, e não me pergunte o motivo do apelido, não faço ideia.

-Eu mato Sirius Black –Marlene resmungou quase inaudível.

-Ruivinha –ele me chamou quando estávamos indo embora –você me devolve isso amanhã. –ele apontou para o caderno e o olhei questionando-o com o olhar –te vejo no shopping pra vermos um filme às 6:00. –ele piscou e eu fiquei estática.

-Vem, Lil –minha amiga me puxou me guiando até em casa.

Chegando lá, o choque já havia passado, e a alegria veio com tudo. Gritamos, pulamos, nos abraçamos, enfim, comemoramos. Afinal, ele é James Potter, o cara, e o mais importante, o cara que ficou interessado em mim, tanto quanto eu fiquei interessada nele. Quem sabe, no futuro, isso pode dar alguma coisa, mas não quero pensar nisso agora, tenho que escolher a roupa de amanhã, e os sapatos, e a maquiagem, e o cabelo, e a cor do esmalte...oh Deus! Será que vai dar tempo? Bem, não importa. Se não der, tenho certeza que não terá problema, porque eu vi em seus olhos, que o mais importante pra ele, não é a aparência, e sim, a beleza interior. Pode parecer um tanto clichê, mas eu sei que é verdade, e fico honrada ao saber que vou poder conhecer melhor esse jeitinho James Potter. Claro que ele terá alguns defeitos, mas, eu aprendo a conviver com eles e até a gostar deles, porque no final, eu sei que valerá a pena.


	2. Chapter 2

Logo chegou o dia. O dia do meu encontro com JAMES POTTER! Não que eu esteja surtando, porque eu não surto. Quer dizer, às vezes eu tenho uns "ataques" nervosos, mas não chegam a ser surtos. Eu acho.

Acordei cedo nessa manhã e resolvi chamar as meninas para casa para me ajudarem a me aprontar. Tenho TANTA coisa para fazer antes desse encontro.

Assim que elas chegaram em casa, (depois de logicamente termos atualizado Dora dos acontecimentos do dia anterior), elas resolveram começar o processo "ficar linda para sair com James Potter". Desde que tínhamos 13 anos, temos esse processo. Quer dizer, não com James, porque eu nem o conhecia nessa época, mas o que eu quero dizer é que desde essa idade, sempre que uma de nós tem um encontro, vamos a casa da dita cuja e a ajudamos a se preparar.

Eu sempre (não estou exagerando, é SEMPRE mesmo) sou a que ajudo. Eu nunca tive um encontro. Eu sei, é triste. Mas eu só tenho 17 anos, ok? Não é como se eu tivesse 25...aí sim seria bem triste. ENFIM...

Lá pelas cinco e meia da tarde eu fiquei oficialmente pronta. Dora, por ser a única que tem carro entre nós, me levou ao shopping e depois ela e Lene foram para a casa de Lene. Na verdade, tínhamos marcado uma noite do pijama semana passada para nós três, mas...elas entenderam. E remarcamos para o próximo sábado.

Assim que cheguei, fui direto a praça de alimentação. Sou gorda sim, algum problema?

O avistei sentado em uma das mesas, e acenei. Ele logo me viu e veio até mim:

-Hey, ruiva. Tá bonita.

-Oi Potter. Obrigada –eu sei que ele pediu para chamá-lo pelo nome, porém queria que ele me corrigisse. Sou louca, sim.

-Me chame de James, Lily.

-Desculpe, esqueci. –ai que cara de pau você é, Lily. Aceita um óleo de peroba? –Que filme você quer ver?

-Annabelle 2.

-Você está louco? Eu que não vejo esse filme. Sou medrosa mesmo, antes que você faça algum comentário engraçadinho.

-Calma aí, Lily. Não precisa ficar nervosa. Só dei uma sugestão, se você quiser outro filme, é só dizer. –eu não fiquei nervosa, só fiquei...bem, nervosa.

-Eu quero ver A Bela e a Fera.

-Bela e a Fera? Não, escolhe outro. De jeito nenhum que eu vou deixar alguém me ver entrando pra ver esse filme de menininha.

-É um clássico, seu sem infância. E iremos ver esse filme e ponto. –antes que desse tempo dele contestar, fui direto ao elevador, e já o chamei.

Quando James me alcançou (sim, eu saí correndo), o elevador já havia chegado, e umas 15 pessoas saiam dele. Logo após, o elevador ficou deserto e entramos. Ele esperou até as portas estarem fechadas para iniciar a discussão:

-Eu sou um cavalheiro, sim, mas me pedir pra assistir A Bela e a Fera é demais até para você, Lily Evans.

-Até para mim? O que você quer dizer com isso, Potter?

-Nada não, Evans. Agora... –a fala dele foi interrompida por um barulho alto e pela de repente falta de luz do elevador.

-O que houve? –fiz a pergunta mais óbvia do mundo, mas não fui respondida.

James ligou a lanterna do celular e nós dois sentamos no chão, ele tranquilo, e eu, uma pilha de nervos.

-Como você consegue se manter tão calmo em uma situação dessas?

-Não tem motivo para ficar nervoso, afinal. Eu e você não somos claustrofóbicos, e esse elevador ter parado me leva a conclusão que eu não terei que ver A Bela e a Fera, e isso é um alívio.

-Não sei porquê me chamou para sair, então. Você nem aceita minha sugestão de filme –falei ácida.

-Como se você pudesse dizer algo sobre isso. Você foi bem aberta as sugestões também.

-Eu não chamei ninguém para sair.

-Mas concordou em vir. Estamos quites. E tecnicamente, eu não te chamei para sair. Você trouxe meu caderno?

-As meninas não deixaram. Elas disseram que é pra eu ter um motivo para falar com você segunda. Como se eu quisesse ter que falar contigo segunda.

-Não estou entendendo o motivo de tanto rancor. É só um filme.

-Se é só um filme, porque não podemos ver o que eu quero?

-Porque eu queria que você visse aquele comigo, para ficar com medo e ter desculpa de me abraçar.

-Como é? –eu não acreditava em meus ouvidos.

-Posso não parecer, mas eu ainda sou um tanto romântico. Sabe, queria que hoje fosse especial. Planejava te "proteger" durante o filme, tomarmos um milk-shake depois, e eu te levaria para casa. Com direito a um beijo na testa.

-Desculpe estragar seus planos, mas ainda estamos presos em um elevador, queridinho. –disse amarga. Ora, eu realmente queria que aquilo que ele havia planejado desse certo.

-Você é tão seca, grossa, impaciente. Eu não sei porquê eu tô gostando disso. Juro que não.

-Gostando? –ele deu um sorriso de lado e segurou minha mão.

-Se não conseguirmos sair daqui a tempo para ver o filme, podemos tentar de novo? Sábado que vêm?

-Sábado que vêm as meninas irão dormir em casa.

-Certo, então, eu chamo o Sirius e o Remus e saímos nós três. Ainda vai dar tempo de vocês terem a festa do pijama de vocês.

-Mas...

-Por favor, vai. Marcamos em um parque de diversões, às duas. Vai dar certo.

-Se todos concordarem, por mim tudo bem.

-Ótimo, porque eles já concordaram –o interroguei com o olhar –na verdade, essa ideia eu tive hoje cedo. Se tudo desse certo entre nós, poderíamos sair todos juntos no sábado que vêm. E todo mundo gosta de parques de diversões.

-Sim, mas...todos já sabem? Até elas? –ele assentiu –e elas concordaram e não me disseram nada? –ele anuiu novamente –traíras –ele riu e ficamos conversando.

Demorou muito para nos tirarem de lá, e quando saímos, só tinha uma sessão, que é do filme que ele queria ver. Apesar de estar morrendo de medo, eu fui mesmo assim...

Quer dizer, ele foi um amor comigo no elevador. E eu podia fazer esse pequeno esforço por ele, né? Conversamos tanto que acho que temos a ficha da vida inteira um do outro. E foi tão bom...não teve aquilo de o assunto morrer, foi só fluindo.

No final, o encontro saiu como ele planejou. Com direito a beijo na testa. Foi o melhor encontro de todos, como se eu tivesse com o que comparar, mas...vocês entenderam.


End file.
